The Youngest Cullen
by Esme's Favorite Daughter
Summary: What would have happened if there was an eighth Cullen? How will Bella react?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): I've had this idea for quite some time and thought it might be fun to write. This is my first fanfiction and any feedback you have is much appreciated. This is basically my idea of how things would be if Bella _wasn't _the first human member of the Cullen Family. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters, but I do own Sarah, Mick and their actions.**

Chapter 1

"What?" Bella asked completely perplexed.

"_I _understand what's going on. I wonder what that says about you," Rosalie sneered as Edward released a protective warning growl.

"Well, I just thought that there was only the seven of you," Bella answered sheepishly.

"Love, there are _eight _of us. The youngest being Sarah, the one you haven't met. But don't worry; I'm sure she'll love you as much as the rest of us do," Edward sighed.

While Edward was trying to calm Bella-as Rose mocked her-Emmett stood bouncing up and down by the front door. _He_ obviously couldn't wait for Sarah to arrive. Jasper was wringing his hands from his own nervousness and that of Bella. Alice hummed an indiscernible tune and disinterestedly flipped through a magazine on the couch.

"But, why doesn't she live here? I mean, she _is _your sister."

"You'll see, dear," was Esme's reply as she walked through the room.

"A year before you moved to Forks, she went to live with another family. We had met them while traveling, and Sarah decided to go and stay with them," explained Carlisle. Seeing the question that Bella was about to ask in her eyes, he said, "She and Edward have a bit of a personality clash and there was an_ issue_ with Jasper." Edward scoffed at the mention of his name and Jasper flinched at the mention of his.

An excited squeal interrupted their discussion. As Emmett rushed out the door, Rose said, "I guess that means she's here."

Edward put a comforting arm around Bella's shoulders and they walked outside to introduce Bella to the youngest Cullen.

**Okay, now comes the part where I need **_**you**_**. This is my first attempt at fan fiction, and I know it's short, but I wanted to get feedback from other people before I continued. **

**What I really want to know is, what kind of car do you think the youngest Cullen sister should arrive in? I need something that fits in with the other Cullen cars (Emmett's Wrangler, Edward's Volvo, Alice's Porsche, Rosalie's BMW, and Carlisle's Mercedes). Other than that, I have the chapter done, I **_**just**_** need her car. **

**So go ahead, click the purple button. You know you want to. If you give me a car (metaphorically), I'll give you the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)First, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. I posted the first chapter in school and came home to more reviews than I thought I'd get for the whole story. Second, I know the first chapter was short and I'll try not to let that happen again.**

**In this chapter, we meet Sarah. I hope you like it and I appreciate all constructive criticism. I'm going to post a picture of her car on my site for everyone who isn't familiar with it.**

Chapter 2

As they all followed an excited Emmett outside, Bella's nervousness did not fade. She wondered how there could be another of them without her knowledge. Something didn't quite make sense to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the site of the car in the driveway. A bright red Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 was parked in front of the Cullen's house! Bella had always thought that the Cullens wanted to keep a low profile, but if that was the case, why was a three hundred thousand dollar car at their house? It wasn't even like it _looked _less expensive than it was- because it didn't.

As the doors swung up and open, Emmett decided that he couldn't wait anymore. He reached into the driver's side seat and pulled out a giggling individual. As he spun her around in circles, the passenger stepped out of his side of the car.

"Mick," said Carlisle to the stunning brunette, "I thought we told you to keep a _low_ profile. This car does not help the image we are trying to present."

"Honestly, Carlisle I tried to tell Sarah that. She wouldn't listen, and I apologize," Bella thought she heard a slight Australian accent, but she couldn't be sure. "It's very nice to see all of you again. I hope we're not interrupting anything."

"Of course not my dear, Alice let us know you would be arriving," Esme said with a small laugh at her bear-like son who was just now setting Sarah on the ground.

Sarah was just barely able to stop laughing long enough to fix her disheveled hair and clothing so that she could greet the rest of her family. She first greeted a smiling Rosalie, followed by Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper- who looked slightly frightened at her presence. As she was walking towards Bella and Edward, Bella got her first good look at the unexpected addition to a family that she loved.

Simply put, Sarah was beautiful. Maybe not quite as beautiful as Rosalie, but still very pretty. She wasn't very tall, standing at about five three, but with the way she walked she seemed much taller. Bella was sure that if it hadn't been secured in a ponytail that her light red hair would have fallen to the middle of her back. Bella noted that her ice blue eyes went perfectly with the black sweter and slacks that she was wearing. _Wait,_ _blue eyes?_

"Hi, you must be Bella," Sarah greeted cheerfully with a nod to Edward as Mick shook the other vampires hand. "I'm so glad I finally get to meet you; I've heard so much about you."

Bella shook the other's outstretched hand in mild shock that it was warm. "Yeah, nice to meet you too."

Sarah stepped to the side to say something to Edward as Mick shook Bella's hand. Bella looked into his topaz eyes and a thought struck her.

"Wait, why are your eyes blue?" she said, addressing Sarah for the first time as more than a formality.

"What, no one thought to tell her?" Sarah asked with a chuckle, turning to look at her family. All of them wore mildly guilty expressions except for Rosalie who was snickering.

"Well, this will undoubtedly be a long story, so maybe we should head inside," Mick suggested.

With that, all eight vampires and both humans turned to go back to the house.

They all settled into their seats in the living room, with the exception of Sarah who went to fetch drinks for Bella and herself from the kitchen. No one was certain how to begin the conversation so they all sat in awkward silence for several minutes. The silence was broken only by the reappearance of Sarah who handed Bella her drink and strode to the couch to take her seat beside Emmett.

"Heavens, what's wrong with all of you? Wait, don't tell me. Did someone die?" asked Sarah, earning her a small chuckle from Carlisle.

"My dear, I don't think anyone quite knows how to approach the explanation of your story. Maybe we could start with answering any questions Bella may have," Mick said the last part of his statement while turning to face a fidgety and nervous Bella.

There were general indications of agreement from all of those assembled in the room. Bella, on the other hand, did not know where to begin. Her confusion and slight apprehension were plain for all to see. With a look from Alice, Jasper sent a wave of calm, and maybe a little confidence, to Bella and she began her questioning.

"Okay, since it's obvious that you _are _human, how did you come to live with the Cullen family?"

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away," began Sarah but she stopped when Edward glared at her. "Fine I'll be more serious. I was born in Italy, Volterra actually. My mother was a secretary in the Volturri office that you saw and my father was a janitor there. To make a long, boring, and vague story short, they had outlived their usefulness. My parents had brought me to work that day- I was only an infant and my babysitter was ill and unable to watch me. Aro called my parents into another room to dispose of them and I was brought along. Carlisle happened to be there that day; I do believe that he was arguing with Aro about something. When Jane began to use her gift on my parents, my mother dropped me. Carlisle's reflexives are quite brilliant and he caught me. He left the room in disgust for what the Volturri intended to do, and took me home with him. He brought up the issue of whether or not to keep me, and nearly everyone said yes."

"Why didn't the Volturri try to stop Carlisle from taking you?"

"They were more concerned with their thirst than with me," said Carlisle, speaking for the first time since returning to the house.

"Rosalie _**do not **_say what you are thinking!" growled Edward.

"I did nothing, Edward. Do you have that little faith in my sense of discretion?" she asked, trying in vein to portray complete innocence.

"What does she mean Edward?" asked an utterly perplexed Bella.

"Nothing love, she just has a talent for wanting to cause strife."

Sarah saw this as the ideal opportunity to tease her brother. "I'm not so sure that suggesting to leave me on the roadside to face certain death is nothing. Of course we all know that you can be quite prone to idiocy. If I had the choice of how to determine your fate today, I might suggest the same thing, so maybe your not as stupid as I know you to be."

This last statement caused Edward to become quite angry. He stood from the chair he had been sitting in and growled at the redhead sitting across from him. She rose carefully and confidently faced the aggressive vampire. Their audience sat in perfect silence and watched as Edward circled the human he faced. Bella was worried for her safety, but Esme quieted her worries with a reassuring smile.

After mere seconds of circling, Edward lunged at Sarah. As Bella gasped, Sarah casually flicked her wrist sending her brother flying across the room. Edward whimpered in pain as she brushed of her hands and returned to her seat.

"So Bella, what's your next question?"

**How did that happen? I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter. I stopped here because the next part of the story doesn't fit with this part. I hope to have the next part up within a day or two.**

**Reviews are welcome! Your suggestions make the story better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review. It means a lot to me.**

**Next, I've noticed that many readers are curious as to how Sarah sent Edward flying across the room. That will be answered here and I hope it doesn't turn out to be confusing. At any rate, it sounds good in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you may recognize. Everything Twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bella sat in complete shock. She couldn't believe that her indestructible boyfriend had just been tossed around like a rag doll. She also didn't understand why he looked pained. That fall shouldn't have hurt his granite-like skin.

Esme was appalled, but for an entirely different reason. When Edward fell, he destroyed a table that she had spent _months_ fixing. All of her tireless labor was reduced to a pile of rubble on the floor. In utter disbelieve, she turned to growl at the girl sitting on the couch.

"You destroyed the table Sarah. I thought we discussed your _behavior_ while you are in polite company." Her voice was no louder than normal, but the icy tone was enough to make everyone shudder. Everyone but Sarah.

"I'm sorry Mother; I didn't mean to break the table. But does Ed really count as _polite_ company?"

Carlisle swiftly cut off any further arguments with a glare at his children. He looked to Bella and nodded for her to continue her questioning. Bella seemed to have forgotten what to say and sat in silence for a few moments before a small cough from Sarah reminded her that she was trying to get to know someone who was apparently Edward's sister.

"How did you do that?"

"That, Bella, is a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Bella nodded her head. Sarah took a deep breath and began her tale.

* * *

_(Twenty-one years before)_

Emmett sat on the floor of their house in Maine. He was playing with his two year old little sister Sarah, who wanted nothing more than to sit in the spacious room and play catch. Emmett had learned quickly that he had to toss the ball very lightly or she wouldn't be able to catch it.

As the purple ball flew through the air again, Edward walked into the room. He seemed rather displeased at having to be where he currently was. He strode over so that he was standing behind his brother.

"Rosalie sent me to bring Sarah to the kitchen. It seems she has to be fed."

"Yeah, sure Ed whatever."

Edward walked over to the child, his nose wrinkling in disgust. He had never really liked her, she was too much trouble. She was a great inconvenience to a family that had to work very hard to keep up appearances as it was.

When he was near enough to reach to pick her up, she began to wail. The two had never really gotten along, and she never liked it when he came near her. It was almost as if she could tell that he had suggested that they abandon her.

He took a step back in shock; she had never reacted this vehemently around him. He reached for her again and she waved her hands in the air and Edward was thrown against the wall. The crash brought the rest of the family to the room. Edward lay in a crumpled mass on the floor. Carlisle checked his son for permanent damage before turning to Emmett for an explanation.

"I don't know what happened Carlisle. One minute she was waving her hands around and the next, Edward was lying on the ground."

* * *

_(Present)_

"And that Bella, is how I figured out that I was telekinetic. Incidents like that happened many times over the years and I've learned to control it. Mostly."

Bella took a minute to digest the information that she had just been given. It seemed to weird to be true. She glanced at Edward, who nodded in response to her questioning of the tale she just heard. _Well, _she thought,_ my best friend is a werewolf and the man I'm marrying is a vampire. Maybe it's time to be more open-minded about some things._

"Well I guess that answers why you and Edward don't get along. Why don't you like Jasper?"

"Not like Jasper? If he told you that, it's because he's insecure and is overly paranoid. I don't have a single problem with him. It's just, as you know, that he has a bit of a problem with self-control around human blood. I'm only human, and I fell. It really wasn't a big deal as far as I was concerned." Sarah replied with a shrug.

"Not a big deal? Sarah, I almost killed you!"

"Jasper, that's the million dollar phrase. _**Almost**_, as in you didn't."

The turn in conversation stressed Jasper and as a result, the rest of the people in the room. Alice tried unsuccessfully to comfort him, speaking in tones too quick and low to be overheard. After mere seconds of Jasper and Sarah wallowing in guilt- him for his lack of control and she for talking about it- Jasper stood and fled the room.

They all looked to the faces surrounding them and wondered if they should follow him. They wanted to, but didn't think it was the right thing to do at the moment.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back. Won't he Alice?" Sarah's confident tone faltered at the end of her sentence.

* * *

**Will Jasper come back? Maybe Sarah isn't quite as brilliant as the first impression she gave Bella.**

**In the next chapter, I was thinking of exploring Sarah's relationship with Mick and why she left the Cullens.**

**If you don't review, you really can't complain that you don't like the direction I take the story in. So press the purple button.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)I'm glad that people are still reading. Even more amazing, new readers are finding the story. Thanks for reading and for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything related to Twilight.**

--------

Chapter 4

The clock on the end table slowly measured the passing minutes. Mick gently laid his hand on Sarah's shoulder. He could sense that she was feeling badly; it was one of the few times that she didn't try to keep up the cheerful chatter.

Since he had first met Sarah, he instinctively knew that she was special. Sure, she was traveling with vampires-an oddity in and of itself- but there was something else. In all of his nine hundred years, he had never known anyone who could make him laugh, really laugh not the humorless chortle he was used to. She seemed to just _know_ who he was as a person and she used that information to make _him_ look at himself for the first time.

Her family was another matter. They were,and to a lesser extent still are, uncomfortable with the fact that their sweet, human daughter was falling in love with a vampire. Maybe they would have reacted the same way if he had been human, but he wasn't. He met her for the first time 7 years ago when she and the Cullens were traveling through Connecticut.

They move frequently, but had to move in a shorter span of time with Sarah around. She aged and it made people suspicious. Carlisle thought that it would be better for all of them if they moved ever year.

_Mick POV-Flashback_

I had met Carlisle just a few decades after he was turned, and he moved his family into the house that was next to mine when they came to Connecticut. I was of course thrilled to meet the family that I'd heard so much about. As he introduced them to me, I noticed that Emmett was standing in front of something. I looked at him quizzically and one of the other brothers, Edward, spoke to him.

"Emmett, just move. He's a friend of Carlisle's; he won't hurt her."

As Emmett moved, I saw her. She seemed mad at her brother and said something that was too low for even me to catch. She stepped forward confidently and extended her hand. The vampires assembled behind her gave me a look that clearly said that if I harmed her, they wouldn't react kindly.

"Hi, I'm Sarah. Sorry that my brother has an attitude, he's like that all the time." she said the last part in a conspiratorial whisper that could be heard by everyone.

"It's nice to meet you; I'm Mick. I think Carlisle might have forgotten to mention that he had a charming fourth daughter."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm so easy to forget." Mick felt certain that he'd never be able to forget her.

_End Mick POV_

From then on, they'd rarely been apart. When her family moved, she whined until they gave up and let her stay with him. Carlisle had only threatened him once before he left and ,when Sarah yelled at him, dropped his threat to a warning that Mick had to hunt often. None of the Cullens wanted their little girl to get hurt.

Sarah and Mick got married two years latter in a small ceremony at Niagara Falls. The ceremony was only small because Esme planned it and not Alice. The guest list was small, just the Cullens and one or two of Mick's other vampire friends.

Jasper's small cough brought Mick out of his daydream. He was standing in the door frame looking like the spoiled puppy that just realized that he had behaved badly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I guess you were right," Jasper mumbled.

"Not sure I heard that. Maybe you should say it again," Sarah said, but catching the look that Alice was giving added, "I'm just kidding Jazzy, You know I forgive you."

"I saw Bella ask about Sarah's relationship with Mick. Do you mind Sarah?"Alice said in an overly cheerful tone.

"Of course not. Well, I met Mick seven years ago in Connecticut. These goons,"gesturing to her siblings, "tried to convince me that I should leave with them. Not a bad idea in theory, but the destruction of true love doesn't work well does it? We got married a few years later and we've been happily together ever since. We _could_ be together for _eternity_, but..."

"Enough Sarah. I think you've answered Bella's question. Do you mind changing topics, please?" Mick was the only one who didn't look at Carlisle in shock over the man's last statement.

"I think that's a good idea Carlisle"

"Thank you Edward."

"How about you explain why Jasper damn near has an aneurysm every time you come in the house?" Emmett suggested with a mocking glance at his brother.

Bella nodded her agreement and Sarah began. "That's easy and non-threatening. Wonder why it was suggested? Simply put, Jasper has an issue with self-control and I can't be left unsupervised with sharp pointy objects without injury. He felt horrible for nearly attacked me about a decade back. Apparently, vampires never forget. Just like elephants."

"That's it? He doesn't have a problem with me around."

"I don't pretend to understand him."

With Bella's questioning over, the room broke into quiet side conversations. Edward and Bella sat and spoke of the upcoming wedding; Alice to Jasper about clothing styles; Sarah, Rosalie, and Emmett took the opportunity to catch up on lost time; and Carlisle, Esme, and Mick left the room to discuss Sarah's life. It was as if the table wasn't broken, like Jasper had never left the room, and Carlisle hadn't threatened his son-in-law. A simple afternoon at the Cullen house.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope it doesn't sound too jumbled;I've got a cold and the cold medicine doesn't help my writing.**

**For the next chapter, I think Sarah and Bella should spend some time getting to know each other more. You can let me know what you think by pressing the purple button.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Sorry about the delay in my update. So many people have so many good fanfictions that I've had trouble concentrating on my own work.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate the time you take to read and leave a review. I'd also like to apologize for the characters being a little OOC. I hadn't realized just how OOC they were until it was pointed out by a reviewer (Thank you Robo-Kyo!). I'll try to avoid that in the future, but sometimes my vision of the story interferes with how the characters really act.**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning in Forks was an unusually sunny one. The sky was a clear, crystal-like blue with scarcely a cloud. The majority of the population of the little town were beside themselves with joy at the prospect of a brief respite from the rain and general gloom.

Not all of them however. Sarah awoke in the guest bedroom of her family's home. Mick noticed her begin to stir and attempted in vain to close the blinds before she saw the golden rays of sunshine falling across the room. He was of course unsuccessful and she mumbled about the "stupid sun" as she went off to the bathroom to prepare for the day ahead. Bella on the other hand, didn't notice the sun until she was seated downstairs eating her breakfast. As she gazed out at the brilliant morning, she felt utter disappointment wash over her.

Sarah was calmly playing chess with Carlisle when Bella and Edward arrived. Carlisle looked up from the game to greet his son and soon-to-be-daughter and Sarah seized the opportunity to win the chess match.

"Well, that is unfortunate," Carlisle chuckled as he saw his daughter's unquestionable victory, "Bella, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Carlisle. I wish it wasn't so sunny though."

"I completely agree. Maybe today you and I could spend some time getting to know each better Bella." Sarah suggested with a slight smile at her brother's fiancé._I really am trying to be nice to her Ed. At least give me the benefit of the doubt. Besides, if I brought her back damaged Alice would kill me. _Sarah thought her last statements to her brother because she knew he was listening. She wanted to assure him that Bella would be safe without having to say aloud what she was thinking.

"Okay, yeah I guess that could be fun. Bye, Edward. I guess I'll see you later." Bella said, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss.

"Goodbye love, be safe. I love you," Edward said before turning to his sister, "Do you have to take the Lamborghini? It's far too flashy."

"Oh, really? And which one of you is going to feel comfortable enough with my driving to hand over the keys?"

"She does have a good point Edward." A glare from Sarah told Mick that while she agreed with him, it wasn't the right thing to say.

"Children," Carlisle sighed, "I don't see why you insist on fighting over everything. Here Sarah, take the Mercedes."

"Thanks Daddy. Come on Bella, let's go!"

The pair walked out to the garage and headed into town for a day of human bonding.

* * *

They pulled into the center of Port Angels. Sarah parked the Mercedes in front of a coffee shop and stepped. She looked at the small brick building and turned to her new sister. 

"This looks like as good a place as any. What do you say we go enjoy caffeine and some gossip? They are two of my favorite vices," Sarah said with a smile.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Bella's tone, however, said that she held a little doubt over that.

They two ordered their coffee and walked over to sit in one of the tables farthest from the other patrons. They sat across from each other at a greasy checkered table that looked like it could use a through washing. Both were silent for a few minutes, acting as though their coffee was the most intriguing thing in the universe.

Sarah knew she should probably say something as it was her idea for them to spend the day together. They _could_ have just spent the day secluded from humans in Forks. But honestly, what is there to say to a person whom you've never met and that's marrying your brother?

Thankfully, Bella broke the silence. "So, how do you feel about the way Alice has gone overboard about the wedding?" she said with a grimace.

"Yeah, she gets a little excited sometimes," Sarah said with a laugh, grateful for a start to the conversation, "I'm sure she's right that you'll be glad she did this. Even if it takes a few decades."

"Well, it's not like we couldn't have a big wedding some other time."

"True, but would your parents and human friends get to be there? Alice knows that you'd regret not being able to have shared that with them. I know that if I'd had human friends, it would have been great to have them there."

"I guess I should probably stop nagging her about all of the wedding junk. So, what were Carlisle and Mick arguing about earlier?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Sarah said rather quickly, then seeing Bella's doubtful look added, "Basically, Mick wants me to be a more_permanent _fixture in his life- if you understand my euphemism. Daddy thinks I deserve a normal life and that no one should allow me to be _truly_ like the Cullens."

"But, I don't understand. He and the rest of the family are trying to convince Edward that I'll be fine after my change."

"And that's exactly Mick's argument. Daddy says that there isn't a comparison between the two situations. Then of course there's the fact that to prove his point, Mick had one of his v_...friends_ hold me hostage to try and prove that I attract danger just as much as you."

"I'm guessing that Carlisle didn't take that well and he's standing by his opinion."

"Right again. The only people not against it are Mommy and Rosalie."

"_Rosalie?!?!?!?_" Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why would Rosalie be okay with Sarah being a vampire and not her?

"It's good to see that you're shocked. I was a little worried that Rosalie might have lost her personality after I left."

"But...but, why?"

"She's kind of resigned to the fact that I 'want to throw my life away'," she used her best Rosalie imitation while saying the last part, "Honestly, I think it's because I've never had a normal life. I know nothing other than a world in which vampires and creatures that go bump in the night exist. You have had a normal human life. Rosalie only wants you to have what she can't."

"You could have a normal human life too."

"Not really. Think about it, fifty years from now I'd have to explain to my husband, children, or grandchildren why my parents didn't look any older and why my siblings are still in high school."

Bella sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking this over. If she wasn't with Edward, she _would_ be able to have a normal life. She could have her relatives over without raising any uncomfortable questions. She couldn't help but feel sorry that, even should she want it, Sarah really didn't have the option of a simple lifestyle.

Sarah saw Bella try to understand the knowledge she had just been given. It was a lot to get at once, especially when you're deciding your own mortality. It was good that she was being forced to consider all of her options. No use in going into this blind.

"I hate to break you out of your thoughts, but we've been here for awhile and it's getting dark. Do you want to head back home?"

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great." Even as she responded, Bella couldn't help but be lost in thought.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay, but I hope you like this chapter anyway. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, please let me know.**

**Reviews are welcomed. Press the purple monkey, I mean button.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) I'm really, really sorry about the delay. I've been super busy with school and other obligations, and I don't have a lot of time to write. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, especially ****My-Arabian-Knight who has continued to review my story.**

**All usual disclaimers apply.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Bella started out to the car with her new "sister". She supposed that term could apply to Sarah, as she already used it for Alice and Rosalie. She knew that all that she'd learned that day was _at least_ worth thinking about.

Really, if Edward had left before he could do so again. Did she really want to throw away her human family and friends only to have him decide that he truly didn't love her? Was it worth the physical and emotional pain of the change? Of course, she knew the rest of the Cullen family would never leave her behind. Always and forever she would be able to turn to any of the others, for any reason.

If she were to decide to leave Edward, she had so many options. She could travel the world and go to places that he couldn't because they were too sunny. She could move to Florida to be closer to her mother. Even if she stayed in Washington, she'd have so many more options. She could start her career and even settle down and raise children. Mike, Jacob and numerous other guys had always paid so much attention to her. If she really wanted any of them, she could have them. Being with Jacob opened a whole new set of problems though. What would happen when he imprinted?

Mike and all of the other guys weren't much better. Mike adored her, but she didn't really like him. He was okay, but she couldn't love him like she loved Edward or even Jacob.

Although, maybe that was the point. She'd given her heart and soul to Edward completely, and look at what happened. He left and shattered all of her hope. Perhaps love wasn't the answer. Maybe she should forsake the whole thing.

She didn't know how long she'd been thinking, but she snapped back to reality when Sarah gave a small cough.

"Bella, I understand that you have a lot to think about, but we've been out here for quite some time and Alice'll probably be out here soon. Just to make sure I didn't kill you. Because, really, how would she know it was going to happen?" Sarah gave her a smile and Bella looked at the clock on the car's dash.

"We've been sitting out here for two hours?!?" She was shocked to learn that she'd been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed that the car wasn't moving

With that, they set off for the house where they knew their family would be waiting. And where Bella would have some tough decisions to make.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the chapter. I wasn't sure where I'd be taking the story when I wrote this, and I kept it short so that I could judge everyone's reaction and adjust the story accordingly. I'm also working on another story that I hope to have the first chapter of posted by the end of the ****month.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Thanks to everyone who has continued to read my story. I had to put a bit of angst in the last chapter, just to keep it interesting. Hope you like this chapter. For part of the chapter, there are key things happening in more than one place. I've tried to keep it well labeled, but I'm sorry if it's confusing.**

**I know there was a bit of a delay, but hopefully this chapter is worth it.**

Chapter 7

Sarah wondered about the younger girl's reaction. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything at all. If Bella left the Cullens, her family would never forgive her. She really didn't want to face Edward or Alice if that happened. Especially Alice.

As she walked into the house she realized that, with her siblings, she was already in trouble. Alice was furious, Edward looked mildly distraught, Emmett looked confused, Rosalie indifferent, and Jasper seemed overwhelmed.

"What on Earth happened? Why does the future keep changing Sarah?!? Do you mind telling me what you did to Bella?" Alice shrieked as she stalked toward Sarah, causing the human to back up against the front door.

"Alice, dear, please relax. Nothing has happened yet. Otherwise, it wouldn't keep changing," Jasper sighed, clearly exasperated with the whole ordeal. Alice was clearly dissatisfied with his explanation, because she continued to glare at her sister.

"Alice, honestly? I don't understand why you are all so concerned with her. And, for the record, I didn't say anything that she didn't already know," she replied in a calm, nonchalant tone which starkly contrasted with the terror she was feeling.

"Really?" Alice sneered, "I don't think that before today she ever thought of settling down with _Newton._" The mention of that name caused a flicker of emotional pain to cross Edward's flawless face.

Sarah turned slightly so she could see Bella's face. "Newton?"

"Well, he _is_ normal," said Bella, her face turning crimson.

"I'm sorry that I'm so much of a_monster_ that you'd prefer to spend your life with someone you've always made it a point to despise,"

"Edward, you're not a monster! I wish you'd stop saying that. Sarah just made me think, like the rest of your family does."

_Yeah, Ed. Stop being so dramatic_.

"Don't you think you've caused enough trouble? Just stay out of this Sarah," Edward snapped in response to her unspoken comments.

"Honestly Edward, I said nothing! Maybe if you'd stop having a pity party you'd know that! In fact, I was only talking about _my_ life and _my _situation. She wanted to know why Daddy and Mick were arguing and _I told her_. I'm not Jasper, but I'm assuming she felt pity at the fact that a human existence is a total and complete impossibility for me. Not everything is about you Edward." she said angrily, although by her last sentence she was calmed, no doubt thanks to Jasper.

The others in the room looked at her in shock, including Carlisle and Mick who had walked in just in time to hear her mini tirade. For a long minute, nobody moved; they were almost afraid to. Mick moved first and slowly approached Sarah and gently held her to his chest as she began to cry. Alice fixed Jasper with a harsh glare, but he seemed just as confused regarding the sudden mood shift.

It was so quiet in the room that it was obvious that most of the vampires had quit breathing. The only sounds were the heartbeats and breathing of Sarah and Bella, Sarah's crying, and Mick's whispered words of comfort.

After an almost unbearably long time, the girl's sobs quieted to the occasional sniffle. It was clear that the biggest question on everyone's mind was what had prompted this outburst. Esme, sensing that it was improper for it to be discussed with the subject of the discussion in the room, spoke up.

"Dear, why don't we go for a walk? Some fresh air will do you good." Sarah's assent was only marked by a slight nod that would've been missed by normal humans.

----

_(Outside with Esme and Sarah)_

The two set off from the house without sparing the rest of their family a glance. They strode in silence until they reached a path in the woods that, even with vampire hearing, their words wouldn't leave.

"Sarah, I know things have been hard for you," Esme began, "I just want to make sure that you know you can talk to me or your father if you need us."

"I know Mommy. It's just, I don't know," Sarah sighed, "I wish everybody would stop fighting. I really can't have a normal life, so why is it such a problem for me to be a vampire?" She looked at her mother with such misery in her eyes, that Esme was half tempted to carry her back to the house and demand that Carlisle change her right then.

Reason prevailed however, "You know that we're all just concerned. We don't know how you'll handle the change, or even the new lifestyle. I suppose we just don't want to risk losing you if it can be avoided completely."

"I understand that. But eventually, you'd lose me anyway;I'd get old and sick and I'd die. If I was a vampire I wouldn't die and you guys would have me in your life. And," catching the look in Esme's eyes she added, "Mick has been around long enough to safely change me if Daddy won't."

"You know that I'm fine with the idea, but it will take a bit longer to convince Carlisle that it's an even acceptable idea. We could always try talking to him again when we go back to the house."

"Thanks Mommy."

They continued to walk through the forest waiting for the call that would come from the house telling them that everything there had been sorted out. They spent a fair amount of time in companionable silence, but also spoke candidly about whatever subjects came to mind.

--

_(Inside)_

After the departure of Sarah and Esme, the room was filled with an awkward, tense silence. It seemed that those who normally never ran out of things to say were at a loss for words. Those who were standing sat and those already sitting shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

They were also quite hopelessly lost in their own thoughts. There were only a handful of times in her entire life that Sarah had been reduced to tears. Even then, those tears had been linked to physical pain, not emotional torment. Mick and Bella had _never_ seen her cry.

The ticking of the clock on the mantle was the only thing marking the silence. Mick was the first one to break the atmosphere that was rapidly turning icy.

"I think Sarah explained her tears well enough, but what about Bella's issues. There had to have been something there already. Sarah is quite persuasive, but I sincerely doubt that even she could have this kind of effect on a person."

"I _love_ your _blunt_ approach Mick," Edward drawled, his tone heavy with sarcasm.

"Even if I had kept it in my head, you would have heard it. Why pretend?"

"Enough you two. I think we have more important things to talk about."

"Alice is right," here the mentioned girl smiled as Carlisle continued, "Bella, perhaps you should help us understand some things. What made you start thinking about different possibilities for your life?"

"Well," Bella began a little hesitantly, "it really is like Sarah said. If I wanted to live as a human, all I would have to do is walk out the door. In theory that is, because I couldn't survive like that. She just can't. You're all she has."

Carlisle digested her last statement. Maybe he was being too harsh on Sarah? "I suppose that makes a fair amount of sense. I think another thing we all wonder is why you would take her plight to heart to the point where you would _decide_ on other lifestyles."

"She just made me think, like Rosalie does. Maybe since I have the opportunity for a normal existence, I should at least think about it. Not everybody gets that choice and Rosalie seems to really regret not having it."

"Bella, you shouldn't let anyone influence your decisions like that, even me. If you want to die I can't stop you."

"From you Rosalie, that was an overly kind statement," said Edward who turned to face Bella, "If you want to leave, I understand. You'd be better off without me in the long run. Go. Marry, have kids and retire to the tropics. You deserve happiness."

"For a hundred year old vampire, you're rather ignorant. I _can't_ leave you- I love you too much. I'm here to stay whether you like it or not," she replied, crossing her arms to emphasize her point.

"Silly Bella," Edward laughed, pulling her into his arms, "I would never want for you to leave."

"Glad that's over with,"said Rosalie as she returned to her magazine.

---

Outside, Esme's phone started to ring. She picked up the tiny object and read the caller id before answering. It was Carlisle.

"Hello," she began, "yes, of course. We'll be there in a few minutes." She hung up the phone and Sarah looked at her expectantly.

"Well?"

"They're done talking, let's go home."

**I'm thinking of how to end this story now, depending on reviews. I may make a sequel though, that would discuss Sarah's life with Mick in a little bit more depth. This all depends on your reviews however, if you review it will impact the posting date and outcome of the whole story. If no one is reading, I'll just post when I feel like it. Which could take a while.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Bad, bad author. I haven't updated in **_**soo **_**long! You could consider this an Easter present. Then could I be forgiven? I'm going to start with a short recap of the last scene of chapter 7 since even I had forgotten what happened. After the recap though, all sentences in italics are thoughts that Edward can hear.**

** Thanks to Lilythemarshmellowqueen and angelpinkgal for reviewing the last chapter.**

Chapter 8

_(As seen in chapter 7)_

_Outside, Esme's phone started to ring. She picked up the tiny object and read the caller id before answering. It was Carlisle._

_ "Hello," she began, "yes, of course. We'll be there in a few minutes." She hung up the phone and Sarah looked at her expectantly._

_ "Well?"_

_ "They're done talking, let's go home."_

On one hand, Sarah was excited to see what had been decided. On the other hand, she just didn't want to know because she felt it would be bad. She knew that Bella had been the saving grace for some of her family, but she doubted that even _Bella_ could make them handle this reasonably.

The walk from the forest was all too short. Before either of them had the chance to steel themselves for whatever may come, the house was directly in front of them. With a deep, calming, and altogether unnecessary breath Esme spoke.

"I think we'd better head inside."

"You're probably right Mommy. It won't do us any good to put it off."

Resigned to the worst possible outcome, they entered the house.

Edward tensed as he heard his youngest sister's thoughts. _It would totally serve him right if she left him. I never could quite wrap my mind around how anyone would be able to stand him. But then again, he'd be a mess if she left. And it would be all my fault- he'd hate me for it._

_ Damn right, I'd hate her for it, _Edward thought, _but my angel isn't leaving so all is well._

The front door opened almost hesitantly, as though those on the opposite side of it didn't want to witness what may be behind it. Slowly, as though expecting a blow, Esme stepped in, followed by Sarah.

Not wanting to frighten her, no one moved from their seats in the living room. The silence was nearly unbearable in the few seconds it took the new entrants to reach the living room. Those few seconds seemed like hours to all involved.

Sarah walked over to Mick and sat herself comfortably next to him before she spoke. "Well? Does Edward hate me or can I leave of my own free will without having to make a door of him?"

Rosalie laughed, "I would _love_ to see that. Just once."

"No, everything is fine dear. Actually, if I may be so bold, I think there's something you should know," Mick looked to Carlisle for approval before he continued. When the other nodded his assent, Mick continued, "Considering the fact that Bella will soon be changed, your father felt it would be an acceptable time to discuss your own impending change."

"What?" Sarah couldn't believe it; Bella had somehow managed to get them to see her version of reason. She knew that she should have been able to think of a more coherent response, but it was an impossible idea to wrap her mind around. She would really be able to spend the rest of time with those she loved.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Really, I thought you'd be able to think of something smarter to say. That's one of the reasons you shouldn't spend time with Emmett."

"Hey! That's not nice!" 

"Emmett, I'm sure she's only joking. Right Alice?"

"Sure Jasper, if you say so."

The playful banter of her siblings normally would have served as an amazing source of entertainment for Sarah, but she was currently lost in a haze of confusion. "So you're comfortable with me being a vampire Daddy?"

"Possibly regretfully I am. It also helped that Mick threatened to change you himself- with or without my approval. I felt that it would be better if you didn't feel any resentment towards me because I refused to allow it to happen."

"Daddy, I would never resent you," Sarah said as she stood from her chair to hug her father, "But answer me this: Did Alice see Mommy hurting you for pushing me away from the family's lifestyle?"

"Ma-" Carlisle never got to finish his thought as the chair Alice was seated in-complete with Alice- was knocked over and into his lap.

"Alice started it," explained Rosalie, "she shouldn't have been calling people names."

"Yeah, 'cus I'm not dumb!"

"I know sweetie, Alice is just a meanie."

As those gathered succumbed in to hysterics, Sarah tried to imagine life without them. She couldn't and was glad she would never have to.

**(A/N) Sorry if it was a bit OOC at the end. I'm also sorry that it was so short, but really there was only so much I could say.**

** I will be writing a companion story/sequel for this story. It will be centered around Sarah and Mick, basically what happened before and after this story took place. I hope to have it up in a few weeks, but you never know. I'll post an A/N here (or try to) and I'll put it in large print on my profile for those of you who only have this story on alert. I'll put an A/N at the top of Vampires Anonymous as well. I haven't thought of a title so if you have an idea, include it in your review. **

** Happy Easter and thank you to all of you who have stayed with me to read the story.**


End file.
